


Impulse and Logic

by AlwaysMadHere97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMadHere97/pseuds/AlwaysMadHere97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a thing I wrote about two years ago. It's super short but it tells the story of two gods and their love and jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse and Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Since these are Gods I didn't give Logic or Prevention a gender. Ze/Zir pronouns for Logic. They/Them for Prevention.

There were once two gods; one the god of logic and the other the god of impulse. Of course there were other gods but, these two were special. One could not exist without another infact, the two were required to work very closely in the creation of the world. The god’s bond was unlike those of the other gods a sort of of sibling bond ; fighting like cats and dogs all the while knowing that it was them against the world.

Centuries later humans were created. The god of Impulse was ecstatic with new the new creatures finding them entertaining. He found he enjoyed testing their strength and playing with their lives. At first, Logic was uninterested in these creatures despite Impulse’s constant pestering but then, something changed. The humans, they began to evolve. They grew, changed, learned. Soon Logic became infatuated with them, yearning to watch them, teach them, live with them. Impulse worried about Logic and decided to send zir to be with the humans hoping that the close proximity would subdue Logic’s … interest. The opposite happened. Logic became happy, happier than Impulse had ever seen zir.

Logic seemed to forget about Impulse, zes own flesh. Logic even fell in love with a human who was unlike the others. This human balanced Logic in the simplest of ways he was kind, always thought of others and perfectly flawed. But as Logic grew happier, Impulse grew darker, more insane. It was the humans who did this, stole Logic away from Impulse and that could not go unpunished.

Impulse set off a volcano unlike that the world had seen and watched the world burn with a sick satisfaction killing thousands and The One. Logic’s other, older sibling the god of prevention took pity on their younger brother and made it so the human would come back once every 200 years and for a little while Logic could have zir joy. Unbeknownst to Impulse who assumed that Logic would forget about the insignificant being and once again be the sibling Impulse knew , Logic agreed and set in place the world’s biggest game of cat and mouse. No matter how many times the god and human found each other Impulse would follow leaving chaos in his path.

“People have died…” Logic looked at Impulse in zir human form sending a quick look that begged him to stop this century long trial. Impulse was unstable as he always was when he came to earth, fragile, sensitive, ruthless and insane.

Oh love… Impulse answered with his mind _“ THAT’S WHAT PEOPLE DO.”_


End file.
